Mario's Music Mania
Mario's Music Mania is a Mario rhythm game. Story Mysterious music notes have begun to appear all over the Mushroom Kingdom! Bowser Jr. is curious about their potential to conquer the kingdom, and Kamek tells him that these music notes are Beats, orbs infused with the power of rhythm and music. Additionally, four powerful Super Beats have appeared where the power of music is stronger than anywhere else in the kingdom. Bowser Jr. laughs evilly, and heads out to snag the Super Beats. The player's chosen character (Mario by default) is then shown taking a walk with Toad. However, Toad notices a strange figure jumping into the Mushroom Hall. Mario and Toad head there, fighting off some Goombas and Koopa Troopas along the way, and at last reach the Mushroom Hall. Just then, the figure is revealed to be Bowser Jr. himself! He challenges Mario to a dance-off for one of the Super Beats. Mario manages to defeat Bowser Jr., but he flees with three of the Super Beats, so Mario and Toad must journey across the kingdom in Toad's S.S. Falsetto to recover them. Mario and Toad first arrive on a tropical island, where they meet a pirate Shy Guy. The pirate attacks their ship, but Mario defeats him with the power of dance, earning his respect. The Shy Guy tells him that a whirlpool guards the way to the Super Beat, but a local has something to get through it. Mario and Toad look around the area and find Toadette, who has an engine called the Brass Booster. However, Toadette will not give it up unless Mario clears out her private beach of Cheep Cheeps. Mario stops the Cheep Cheeps and enters the whirlpool with the Brass Booster, where he catches up with Bowser Jr. Defeating a gigantic Blooper in a dance-off, Mario obtains the second Super Beat. Next, Mario and Toad spot the next Super Beat atop a snowy mountain. However, they are met with an avalanche of Freezies falling down the mountain. Defeating the Freezies, Mario climbs the mountain with Toad, stopping various troubles all the while. It comes to an end atop the mountain, where Mario finally catches up. While Bowser Jr. is nowhere to be seen, there is a large mansion, which Mario and Toad enter. Suddenly, they are swarmed by Boos, and Bowser Jr. flies down. He tells Mario that if he wants to escape the manor, he'll have to beat King Boo. Mario does just that, however, and claims the third Super Beat. The final Super Beat is in Bowser Jr.'s personal theme park, Junior Land. Seeing that it's his last stand, Bowser Jr. pulls out all the stops and sends his greatest dancers, even Big Blooper and King Boo. However, Mario thwarts them all and finally battles it out with Bowser Jr. for the final Super Beat. Despite being faced down with several tricks and familiar minions, Mario finally wins. Taking the last Super Beat, Mario returns to the Mushroom Hall to put them in their rightful place. However, Bowser attacks in revenge and steals all four Super Beats. Mario and Toad,